Twilight Sparkle
|hobby = Hanging out with her friends. Reading. Studying. |goals = Learn the Magic of Friendship (succeeded). Spread the Magic of Friendship to all of Equestria (succeeded). Defeat all villains and if required the wild monsters predators in the land Equestria in order to protect the lands (succeeded). |family = Night Light (father) Twilight Velvet (mother) Princess Celestia (adoptive aunt-in-law) Princess Luna (adoptive aunt-in-law) Shining Armor (older brother) Spike (adoptive younger brother) Princess Cadance (adoptive sister-in-law) Prince Blueblood (adoptive cousin-in-law) Flurry Heart (niece) |friends = |enemies = Nightmare Moon (formerly) Queen Chrysalis Discord (formerly) Tirek King Sombra (formerly; comic series only) Starlight Glimmer (formerly) Sunset Shimmer (formerly) Adagio Dazzle Aria Blaze Sonata Dusk Trixie Lulamoon (formerly) The Pony of Shadows (formerly) The Storm King Tempest Shadow (formerly) Grubber (formerly) Queen Novo (formerly) Capper (formerly) Captain Celaeno (formerly) Chancellor Neighsay (formerly) Tatzlwurm Hydra Roc Cragadile Ahuizotl Flim Flam Brothers Svengallop Bugbear Diamond Dogs Ursa Minor Puckwudgies Tantabus Garble Cozy Glow Sludge |type of hero = Magical Guardian Protector}} Twilight Sparkle is one of the seven, later eight, main characters and the overall main protagonist of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a female Unicorn Pony, who transformed into an Alicorn and becomes a princess at the end of Season 3. She is also the main protagonist in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, the deuteragonist in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and the minor character in the Friendship Games and the supporting character in the digital series. She is both the Princess of Friendship and the former bearer of the Element of Magic. In the past, she was Princess Celestia's personal student and later her successor. She is also the foster sister and best friend of Spike and is the youngest child and only daughter of Night Light and Twilight Velvet. She used to live in a library but now she is the ruler of the Castle of Friendship. She's Shining Armor's younger sister, Princess Cadence's sister-in-law and Flurry Heart's paternal aunt. She soon becomes the ruler of Equestria with Spike as her Ambassador, and becoming a teacher as well to ponies and creatures alike, including her own star student Luster Dawn. She was voiced by Tara Strong, who also voiced Dil Pickles, Timmy Turner, Melody, Britina, Raven, Bubbles, Clara, X-23, Sari Sumdac, Batgirl, Omi, Ben Tennyson, Juliet Starling, and UniKitty and her singing voice is done by Rebecca Shoichet who also is the voice of Sunset Shimmer. History Twilight was born a Unicorn, and was inspired from a young age to learn magic after witnessing Princess Celestia raise the sun at the Summer Sun Celebration. She took the entrance exam to enter Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, in which she had to magically hatch a dragon's egg. At first she was unable to do so, but a burst of energy from Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom outside unleashed her magical potential, causing her to start firing off spells uncontrollably until Celestia was able to reach her and subdue her magic. As a result of this, Twilight gained her cutie mark, and Celestia took Twilight as her personal student. As a young adult, Twilight faced Nightmare Moon, an evil Alicorn who Celestia had banished to the moon one thousand years ago. To defeat her, Twilight rediscovered six ancient artifacts called the Elements of Harmony, and in doing so, discovered that she is the bearer of the Element of Magic. After Nightmare Moon's defeat, she stayed in Ponyville to be with her newfound friends, and to learn more about the magic of friendship. Twilight ascended from Unicorn to Alicorn after managing to complete an ancient spell first created by the legendary Unicorn wizard Star Swirl the Bearded, becoming a princess in the process. Along with the five other bearers of the Elements of Harmony, she eventually unleashed the Rainbow Power, which she used to defeat the evil centaur Tirek. In doing so, she gained a new crystal palace in Ponyville, and was officially given the title of Princess of Friendship. Princess Twilight officially grand opening the School of Friendship in order to teach the magic of friendship to all creature races and spread it across Equestria and beyond. She serves as the school's headmistress, and her friends serve as teachers. By the end of the series, Twilight has become the successor in the princess sisters' throne, ruling Equestria along side a now adult Spike, whom she promote him has her embassedor of all creatures, and becomes teacher for gifted ponies and creatures, in which she also gains a star pupil/student of her own named Luster Dawn, who also has similar origins of her own during her youth/young adult years and begins to teach her the true meaning for the magic of friendship. Just as her mentor did for her, Twilight begins her student's journey into learning friendship and making new friends, which puts an end to her chapter and into beginning a new. Description Appearance Twilight is a Unicorn (later Alicorn) with lavender fur and a indigo-colored mane and tail, stylized with rim cuts, and also has two lighter-purple and magenta stripes running down both. She also has has violet irises and prominent eyelashes, and also, occasionally, thicker eyebrows. She has a moderately-sized horn, which grew in width when she ascended to an Alicorn. Upon her ascension into an Alicorn, Twilight gained wings on her back. In the final episode of the series, Twilight becomes more taller than friends, excluding a now adult Spike, who is also now taller then the rest of the group. She wears the fused princess crowns into a crown of her own, wears anecklace and high-heel golden shoes and has become the same hight/size and form of Celestia and Luna. Her mane and tail also now have become longer and it moves exactly like the former rulers. Personality Twilight is by default a kind and sweet girl, but is very strict and orderly. She holds a very high sense of responsibility (almost bordering on OCD) and values hard work and education. She is also extremely organized, having Spike look over her daily checklists three times over. During her childhood and adolescence living in Canterlot, Twilight started off as a bit of a loner, valuing schoolwork and education over friendship and social participation, which led to many disappointments from her acquaintances (save for Spike) when they attempted to invite her to join social gatherings and parties, or generally to have fun. After being sent to Ponyville by Celestia on a assignment of overseeing the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration. Like Pinkie Pie, she's also known to be optimistic, always having a positive and cheerful attitude when it comes to situations and having fun. Sociability and friendship Twilight is first introduced in the series as being asocial, but not rude. She politely refuses an invitation to Moon Dancer's get-together and later states that she and Spike "don't have time for that sort of thing." When Princess Celestia tells to oversee the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville and to try and make friends, Twilight is indifferent to the latter request. Over the course of the series premiere, however, Twilight comes to accept her new friendships and expresses a desire to stay with her new friends in Ponyville. In Amending Fences, Twilight returns to Canterlot in an attempt to apologize to her former friends for her past actions. She succeeds with Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and Minuette, but Moon Dancer coldly rebuffs the four mares. Minuette and Twilight compare Moon Dancer's behavior to the way Twilight used to act. Twilight manages to get Moon Dancer to open up and she forgives her for her rejection. Love of books and knowledge In Friendship is Magic, part 1, Twinkleshine says Twilight is more interested in books than friends. Even after Twilight becomes good friends with the rest of the main characters, she continues to read and consult books. For example, she confidently joins a marathon after reading several books about running in Fall Weather Friends. She is also very knowledgeable about Equestria's history, as seen in such episodes as Luna Eclipsed and Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. Rationality Twilight tries to be rational in unfamiliar situations. During the investigation in MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Twilight tells Pinkie to stop making wild accusations, and they work together to find clues and solve the mystery. However, Twilight can lose her cool under stress. In Swarm of the Century, she hysterically suggests building a replica of Ponyville in less than a minute before Princess Celestia can see the damage done by the parasprite infestation. In Lesson Zero, Twilight goes crazy in her attempt to write to Celestia about a friendship problem, to the point of deciding to create a problem herself. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, she shows a desperate desire to pass a test that Celestia gives her. Twilight tends to be skeptical of unproven claims, such as her friends' belief that Zecora is an evil enchantress in Bridle Gossip, and Pinkie's "Pinkie Sense" in Feeling Pinkie Keen. In Party Pooped, Twilight displays an irrational fear of quesadillas. In My Little Pony The Movie, Twilight believes that Beyond Equestria can never have friendship problems that can be solved, since a con artist cat tried to sell them and some parrot pirates nearly ratted them out. In Seaquestria, after Queen Novo refuses to give them the transformation pearl, Twilight secretly lets her friends unknowingly act friendly to Princess Skystar and Queen Novo while she tries to steal the pearl. It is this selfish act that has her friends abandon her (after Twilight accidentally yells that she would've been better without friends like them) and getting Twilight captured by Tempest Shadow. However, after her friends return to save her, she apologizes to them and possibly befriends everyone that she never made friends with. Powers and Abilities Child Prodigy: Twilight possessed a hidden magical potential as a filly, which eventually unleashed itself due to the energizing effect of a sonic rainboom. Enhanced Durability: In My Little Pony The Movie, Twilight Sparkle able to withstand after being blasted out of the cage by the Storm King. Later in Horse Play, Twilight can survives after being caught in the blast from Trixie's gigantic firework, In The Ending of the End: Part 1, Twilight withstand a magic blast from Cozy Glow (as a Alicorn) without injury, Enhanced Intelligence: Twilight is highly intelligent and knowledgeable, able to retain a great deal of information and use it to her advantage. Alicorn Physiology: Twilight is an Unicorn Pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess, allowing her both to fly and cast magic, including new levels of power that ordinary Unicorns could never possess. *'Magic': Twilight Sparkle is extremely adept at magic, as it's her special talent. **'Spell Casting': Twilight can perform a large number of different magical spells. Twilight can perform other various spells and tricks, she is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. ***'Levitation': Twilight can self-levitate using her own telekinesis. ***'Gravity Alteration': Twilight can use a "gravity spell" to change the direction of a gravitational field within a certain area. ***'Magic Beam Emission': She can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. ***'Force-Field': Twilight can create a force-field to protect herself and/or others. ***'Teleportation': Twilight possesses the ability to teleport herself and others. ***'Telekinesis': Twilight's horn usually glows white or a faint shade of purple, and objects assume a glow of white, purple, or magenta; when she affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. ***'Hair Growth': Twilight Sparkle can make ponies and non-ponies creatures grow mustaches in different styles. ***'Thought Manipulation': Twilight Sparkle was able to use a spell to stop the Parasprites from eating food, as well as a spell to stop the Vampire Fruit Bats from sucking the juice from the apples. ***'Animation': Twilight Sparkle can use a "come to life" to make objects come to life. ***'Dowsing': Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to sense and find gems just like Rarity. ***'Memory Restoration': Twilight Sparkle can use a "memory spell" to restore a Pony's memories. ***'Repairing': ***'Summoning': In Magic Duel, Twilight Sparkle use a spell to summon a Parasprite. ***'Heat Generation': Twilight Sparkle can generate amount heat to melt snow. ***'Water Manipulation': In Magic Duel, Twilight Sparkle can cast a spell to manipulate water by forming water spheres. ***'Smoke Generation': Twilight Sparkle can amount of pink smoke. ***'Immobilization': Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to freeze thing in place. ***'Transformation Inducement': Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to turn ponies into other races, in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Twilight use this spell to transform herself and the other Mane Six into Breezies. ***'Illusions': ***'Light Generation': Twilight Sparkle can use her horn to create amount light. ***'Love Inducement': Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to enhance a object which will make Ponies fall in love with it once seen it. ***'Book Jumping': Twilight Sparkle can enter books. ***'Voice Manipulation': Twilight Sparkle can cast a spell to make her voice echo which will Ponies to heard her from far distances ***'Audio Recording': Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to record things and playback them as images. ***'Crystal Imprisonment': Like Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle can trap a target in a crystal. ***'Dark Magic': In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, she replicates King Sombra’s dark magic to reveal hidden passageways in the Crystal Empire castle. *'Flight': Twilight can fly in the same manner as a Pegasus after she becomes an Alicorn. *'Magic Embodiment': Twilight possesses the element of magic. *'Crystal Generation' *'Transmutation': Twilight can transmutate living beings as well as inanimate objects. *'Time Travel': Twilight was able to meet her future self in "It's About Time" that her future self warns her of an upcoming event in the near future. *'Bind': In "Shadow Play - Part 2" Twilight use a spell to cast a magic rope to save Stygian from the Pony of Shadows. *'Wall Generation': Twilight can create walls from magical energy as a form of barrier. Trivia * Twilight seemed to have a crush on Flash Sentry in the human world. When she met Flash's pony counterpart, who is a guard in the Crystal Palace, after her journey, he reminded her of human Flash. However, it is unknown if she still had a crush on him or not. * In Winter Wrap Up, it is implied that Twilight has ophidiophobia (a fear of snakes), just like Indiana Jones. * Season 1 is the only season where Twilight appears and has dialogue in every episode. * Twilight has appeared in the following episodes without any of the other Mane Six: Hearts and Hooves Day, Princess Spike, The Times They Are a Changeling, A Royal Problem, Triple Threat, Once Upon a Zeppelin, Uncommon Bond, Surf and/or Turf, The Parent Map, On the Road to Friendship, and The Point of No Return. Navigation ru:Твайлайт Спаркл ja:トワイライトスパークル Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Monarchs Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:The Chosen One Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Leaders Category:In Love Category:Nurturer Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Creator Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Protectors Category:Mutated Category:Charismatic Category:Magic Category:Adventurers Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Famous Category:Princess Warriors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Lawful Good Category:Strategists Category:Master Orator Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Summoners Category:Falsely Accused Category:Siblings Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:Successful Category:Betrayed Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Elementals Category:Mentor Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Officials Category:Narrators Category:Archenemy Category:Psychics Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:The Hero Category:Harmonizers Category:Wealthy Category:Optimists Category:Remorseful Category:Bond Creator Category:Genius Category:Honorable Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Rivals Category:Merciful Category:Rescuers Category:Extravagant Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Internet Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Obsessed Category:Superheroes Category:Dreaded Category:Bond Protector Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Successors Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Deities Category:MAD Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Insecure Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Wise Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes